I Know
by SuprSingr
Summary: Arnold invites Brainy over to have a little "Talk" What for? Well, you'll just have to read to find out, my friends! MWAHAHAHA! AxH and BxA! What's BxA mean? You'll still have to read to find out. :P HEHEHE!


**A/N: 'Ello All!**

**So here's a pointless little piece of crap I came up with and decided to write because I felt like it. It's really pointless, but I thought it'd be cute. =)**

**Read!!! Read I say!!!! READ!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely NOTHING! Why? 'Cause I just suck like 'dat. XD**

**

* * *

****I Know**

**One-Shot**

Brainy knocked on Arnold's front door. He was confused and curious. Arnold had called HIM, of all people, to come over to his house to _talk_? Didn't he know that he didn't talk? He was a thirteen year old boy of few words, but he somehow always felt he got his point across. He was content in living in the shadows, and not really talking much. He didn't feel lonely. He had his thoughts. His home. His other geeky friends that he didn't talk to much, but still enjoyed. The company was nice, but never necessary.

So why the sudden call at noon on a Saturday? Why the sudden interest? He had never seemed to care much before. Well, okay, so he DID care, but he WAS Arnold. He cared about _everyone_.

An elderly man opened the door, releasing a variety of cats, dogs, and one pig. Brainy stumbled a bit in surprise of the sudden bombardment from Old McDonald's farm, but managed to stay balanced through it and stood his ground. He looked up at the elderly man. "Uh... hi." He greeted in a deep, raspy, wheezing voice.

Phil observed the young boy. He was about Arnold's age. His hair seemed to blend in with his skin tone, which was really pale. He wore glasses, and a plain yellowish-green t-shirt with some brown pants and black sneakers. He was most definitely a nerd. Just as Arnold had described.

Phil smiled down at the boy. "Well, hi there. Arnold told me you were coming. He's up in his room." He ushered the pale, wheezing boy inside and shut the door, leading him to the bottom of the staircase. "His room is up the stairs, down the hall, and then up some more stairs. Arnold's been waitin' up there for ya." He smiled one last time before sauntering off into the living room.

Brainy was about to ascend the first flight of stairs, but heard a few small crashes coming from the room, finished by one big crash, and stopped abruptly in his tracks. He then heard some talking coming from the room. He heard their words quite clearly. "Heh, heh, heh. Whoops." "KOKOSHKA! YOU NO GOOD, DIRTY BUM! THOSE WERE OUR BEST PLATES!" "I didn't mean to, Grandpa! It was an accident. Haven't you ever heard of forgive and forget? Heh, heh, heh..." "OH! I'LL FORGIVE YOU WHEN ABNER SPROUTS WINGS AND FLIES!" "I'm sorry, Grandpa. It was-" "AND STOP CALLING ME GRANDPA! I'M NOT YOUR GRANDPA!" Phil stormed out from the room to get the dust pan and broom, cursing Oskar under his breath.

Brainy just blinked in the direction of the yelling, and his eyes followed the old man when he left the room, searching for... something.

"I've been expecting you." A voice said from the top of the stairs, startling him. His eyes snapped to the top of the stairs to find Arnold looking down at him seriously, with his arms crossed, and a strange look in his eyes. Brainy waved sheepishly up at him, smiling awkwardly as he looked upon Arnold.

He hadn't changed much over the years. He still had the football shaped head, the same crazy, cornflower locks, and those same bright green eyes that he knew Helga got lost in on a regular basis. He was a bit taller though, but puberty hadn't hit him just yet, though he knew it would be soon. His wardrobe had changed a bit too. He now wore a simple green t-shirt (The same color as his old sweater), with his old red, and yellow plaid shirt unbuttoned in it's entirety over it, along with some simple blue jeans and black sneakers. And of course, his ever-present little blue hat atop his oblong head, placed to one side of his head in between those two large stalks of gold.

He spoke again. "Come with me." He turned and began walking down the hall, and towards his room without another word or a single glance to see if he was following his order.

Curiously, Brainy ascended the stairs with some speed in an attempt to catch up, before finally making it to the top and walking down the hall after the boy at normal pace.

Arnold was already at the end of the hall, walking up the stairs to his room. Brainy began going a little faster, trying to keep up with him. He made it to the stairs leading to his classmate's room and slowly began ascending them, one step at a time. He didn't trust these stairs. They were old, and creaky, and they had to be near the breaking point if they had been supporting that massive football head up and down them for years.

They did creak a lot, but much to Brainy's relief, they didn't break. He walked into the room as Arnold had been holding the door open for him, still wearing a stern expression with one hand on his hip and the other holding the door. The almost cold stare that was being directed at him made him shiver a little. He guessed Arnold could never truly give someone an icy stare. He was too warm and soft.... like a chocolate chip cookie fresh out of the oven. Come to think of it, Arnold was sweet too. Hmmmmm... Maybe he WAS a cookie. Too many characteristics on the two matters were alike.

Brainy thought about sniffing him... to see if he smelled like chocolate, but looking back at that stern, hard stare from Arnold was enough to snap him back to reality. Arnold shut the door firmly, never taking his eyes off of the pale boy before him. He gestured for Brainy to take a seat on his couch, so he did so wearily. He was starting to regret coming here. Obviously Arnold wasn't inviting him over for tea and cookies. That reminds him... Arnold the cookie. Could he get away with tasting him? Eh, maybe later. Right now he'd just try to stay alive.

Arnold walked over and stood in front of him, his arms crossed and his face stern, with a pinch of... jealousy? Why would he be jealous? He was BRAINY! He didn't have anything but a wheezing problem, a consistently broken nose (Courtesy of Helga), and some freaky stalker skills. WHO WOULD BE JEALOUS OF ANY OF THAT?!?!

Finally, Arnold spoke. "I guess you're probably wondering why I asked you here." His lips moved, but his firm, serious gaze with that touch of jealousy didn't waver for a second.

Brainy blinked, still feeling weird about the whole situation. "Uh... yeah."

He could see Arnold take a deep breath, as if to calm himself, and let it out through his nose, much like a dragon. "And you have a thing... for... Helga." He spoke Helga's name slowly, and softly. But he knew that the softness was not directed at him, but at the person who bore the name.

Brainy's eyes went a little wide. Yes, he had always loved her... but no one ever seemed to notice. Not even Helga herself! So how in the heck did freakin' ARNOLD find out?!

He decided honesty would probably be best in the presence of Arnold. "Uh... yeah."

Something in Arnold's eyes cracked, and the jealousy rose to a slightly higher level. He closed his eyes, and asked. "How much of a 'thing'" He used air quotes around the word thing... as if he didn't believe that he truly loved her.

Brainy wheezed a bit harder, in both annoyance and fright. "I... uh... love her."

Arnold eyes snapped open.

Geez, Brainy couldv'e sworn that he could see the tunnel to the underworld in his eyes. Okay, he was very warm... check four on the 'Arnold's a cookie' list.

Arnold narrowed his eyes at him, but remained in his spot, his arms still crossed. Arnold took a deep breath and let his arms fall limp at his sides. He struggled to put a smile on his face, but Brainy could still see the fire in his eyes. The intense, heated jealousy burning in his normally calm and cool green eyes. OH! What now?! Was he jealous that he had affections for a girl who could never be his?! Because if he did... that was just stupid. It wasn't a fun thing to live with, but always something he knew he'd have to deal with.

Arnold kept his smile, and calm outer appearance, even though Brainy knew he really wanted to punch his face in, much like Helga herself, but his punch wouldn't be as hard. Helga hit HARD! He knew that better than anybody.

Arnold spoke again, "Brainy, please try to understand this from my perspective... I'm going to tell you exactly why your here and what I want you to do... but you can't interrupt me, Okay?" He asked with hopeful eyes, the fire never dimming though.

Brainy shrugged. He was a very laid back person. "Uh... okay."

Arnold smiled once more, but very weakly. "Okay, well, this is all kinda weird for me to deal ... When Helga and I started dating last month, she _might_ have mentioned that you follow her... around. In allies, hiding in trash cans, everywhere she turns you always seem to find your way there. She also told me of the time you actually... gave her a little plastic ring and were wearing a bow tie. She didn't seem to get it... but I could tell it was a marriage proposal. And... that makes me really uncomfortable. I could see right away when she started talking about you that you had some kind of crush on her. And if you've been doing it since preschool... then I knew it must have been a strong one. Helga still doesn't get you... she's terrible at seeing when someone really likes her. She can't seem to identify love when it's being directed at her. I mean, I loved her for almost three years and she never once took notice. I had to TELL her, and when I did she was shocked. So she doesn't have a clue that you like her despite the constant stalking and gifts. But I feel weird about having you stalk her because... well, she's _my_ girlfriend, Brainy, and I love her. So having you follow her around in hopes of her returning your affections is... a little unnerving for me. I really think I'm meant to be with her. We've only dated for a little over a month and I'm already sure I want to marry her... well, that actually started the moment I realized how much I liked her... and then loved her. And she wants to marry me too someday, not you. I'm sorry... But it's just not meant to be. If it was then it would have happened a long time ago. She doesn't love you, Brainy. She-"

"Stop..."

Arnold blinked in confusion, and slight irritation of being interrupted. But Arnold never really got irritated by anyone except Helga... she seemed to have the effect of bringing out both the worst and the best in him... But Brainy was... the guy who wanted to steal his girlfriend, and Arnold didn't like that. "What?" He asked calmly, even though inside he was raging. He knew he had to be gentle with Brainy on the subject... but still...

"I... know."

Arnold was startled by this response. He knew? "What?"

Brainy shook his head at the boy. Poor, dense little football headed cookie boy. "I... know... she doesn't... love me... I know... you... two are... meant... to be." Okay this was stupid. He took out his inhaler and breathed it in nice and deep, then tucked it away in the back pocket of his pants. "I know that you two are meant to be, Arnold. I've always known. That doesn't change my feelings. But rest assured I have no desire whatsoever in splitting you two apart. Helga's happiness is what's important, and she's happy with you. We would never work. Helga and I. But... you two match and she loves you to death. I've always known that too. I'm content in being that creepy guy that's alway lurking in the shadows. I'm harmless and wouldn't hurt a fly. I'm nothing like you though, Arnold. I'll never be. Believe it or not, Helga and I have always had a lot in common. We... uh..."

He took his inhaler back out quick and took another deep breath of it, then tucked it away again as he continued. "We both write poetry. We're both obsessed with people and feel things strongly. We're both different from the average person on the street and we both seem to scare people... although in different ways. But that's always been the problem, Arnold. We're too alike, and yet too different. She doesn't need some wheezy boy like me following her around... Yes, I _do_ love her. I'll always love her... but never as much as I know you can. You're good for her, Arnold. You don't have to explain all this to me. I've known for a long time that we'd never be together. It's just not meant to be. But I am going to continue following her and getting socked in the face in allies and such. It's become a sort of hobby of mine. I know that probably makes you feel uncomfortable that I'm stalking your girlfriend... but I'm not really. I only appear in the allies and occasional rooftops. Depending on where she is. Whenever she's thinking of you, it's my job to snap her out of it by being right next to her in the next second. I love her... but not as much as you. I'm glad to hear you've finally realized who's right for you. But really... I know, Arnold. I know." He stood, feeling that the conversation was over and walked to the door, he put his hand on the knob, but he stopped his actions. He couldn't resist turning around to see his expression.

Arnold was dumbfounded. He stood there with his jaw practically on the floor, and his eyes were wide. He blinked a few times to snap himself out of it and looked at Brainy with pure confusion in his eyes, no more fire. "You knew?"

Brainy nodded.

"And... I know this may sound kind of dumb.. but, if you could always talk... why didn't you ever say anything?"

Brainy smiled at him and turned around, taking another swig of his inhaler again before tucking it away. "There was never anything to be said, but clearly that statement can't be said in this situation."

Arnold blinked again, still feeling a little dazed from the whole 'Brainy Speaks' thing, but his confusion slowly turned to a warm smile. "Thanks, Brainy. Come, I'll show you out." He said as he opened the door and descended the creaky staircase with ease.

How could he just walk right down these old, rickety things and not be worried he's going to fall through and crack that ridiculously oblong head of his? Brainy just frowned and slowly descended the stairs, before finally making it to the bottom safely. He walked briskly after Arnold as he descended the second flight of stairs down to the door.

Arnold walked over to the door, and opened it up, smiling at Brainy.

"Why, hello, Football face."

Arnold blinked, his eyes going wide as he looked outside and saw Helga there, standing on the stoop. Puberty was already starting to do it's magic on her. She had slight breasts and some curves. She had two eyebrows now, of course. She had gotten rid of her unibrow in the sixth grade last year. She wore some simple white pants, with a a red belt and a long sleeved white shirt, with a pink t-shirt over top of it and some pink sneakers to go along with it, topped off with her siganture pink bow. It hugged her nice, but not too nice to where she looked trampy. Her hair was down today, left flowing down her back in soft waves, and she wore no make-up. Part of the reason Arnold had confessed a little over a month ago was because some boys had started taking an interest in her, but Arnold wouldn't have that, so he snatched her up before anyone else could.

She smiled that dazzling smile that always melted both boys' hearts, and then revealed what she was hiding behind her back. A video tape. She smirked at Arnold. "I jacked it out of Bob's video cabinet. He left it unlocked for once. It's evil twin 5! The rated R one! Lots of blood and guts and gore. I thought we could watch it tonight." She smiled again, but then noticed Brainy.

She narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips, still holding the tape in one hand. "What's with Sir Wheeze-alot?" She asked pointedly, gesturing to Brainy.

Brainy blushed, and Arnold frowned. "Helga, you know it's not nice to call people names."

She smirked and walked in. "Sorry, _Football Head_... won't happen again."

Arnold shook his head, but he was smiling now. "I just invited Brainy over to... _talk_. He was just leaving though." He kept the door open and began leading Helga up the stairs, he stopped halfway up and looked down at Brainy.

He looked really nervous and scared as he stood near the open door. Arnold smiled and mouthed to him, _'I won't tell her._'

Brainy smiled in gratitude and relief. Of course, Arnold wouldn't tell... what was he thinking?! Arnold wasn't the type to go around blabbing peoples' most intimate, guarded secrets. Okay, so it wasn't guarded well... but it was guarded none the less, and he wouldn't feel comfortable having everyone know he was in love with Arnold's tough as nails girlfriend. But he knew she was sweet and soft too though... much like Arnold in a way.

Helga came bounding back down the stairs to where Arnold stood, and frowned. "Come on, Arnold! This is an hours worth of rotting corpses and random morons heads spewing guts!"

Arnold glanced at her, but kept his focus on the wheezing boy by his front door. "Just a minute, Helga. I have to talk to Brainy a bit more."

She frowned, but then got a certain gleam in her eye. She leaned down slightly and kissed his cheek sweetly. Arnold froze, his eyes widened, and Brainy thought he could almost hear his heart beating vigorously from where he stood.

She pulled back and smirked at Arnold's tense form. "Coming now?" She raised and eyebrow at him suggestively, which he noticed right away.

Arnold spoke in a rushed, and very anxious voice. "Okay, bye, Brainy! Don't forget to close the door on your way out!" He flashed him a quick smile and then began bounding up the stairs at incredible speed, dragging Helga up along with him by the hand.

Brainy had to hold back a laugh. Okay, maybe he was going through puberty a little bit. His hormones were already going crazy, he could see. Brainy smiled as he watched them go. They really were perfect, weren't they. He kept his gaze soft, and his smile sweet as he walked out the door and into the warm, afternoon sun, remembering to close the door on his way out as Arnold said.

They really were adorable together. He always saw that.

He looked up at the bright, warm, afternoon sun.

He would always love Helga. He couldn't imagine life where he didn't. He feared being along for the rest of his life. He feared forever pining for the one he could never have. He feared forever being the one in love. Forever doomed to be locked into none existent one-sided relationships. Would he ever find his perfect match? Could he ever truly find that perfect, and loving connection like Arnold and Helga? He doubted it.

He felt a weird impulse make him look ahead, and his gaze locked with a girl across the street. His wheeze caught in his throat.

She had been walking down the sidewalk, but stopped as soon as their gazes locked.

She had short, curly, soft brown hair and big, blue eyes, that upon seeing their brilliance, Brainy could've sworn were even more beautiful than Helga's. She wore a long, purple dress with some white pants underneath, a black belt around her slender waist, some plain black boots, and a lovely white headband atop her sweet little head. Her features were soft and fragile, but he could see she was immensely intelligent and cunning just by looking into her lovely, blue eyes. She was beautiful.

She seemed just as intranced as he did. Her eyes sparkling with the same intense glow as his. She began walking towards him, her gaze never wavering. He walked back, meeting her in the middle of the road. There were no cars right now, luckily. She smiled a beautiful smile at him that made him melt. He smiled back, and it seemed to have the same affect on her.

He stuck out his hand. "Uh... hi... I'm Brainy." He smiled nervously. He had turned so many people off with his wheezing before and rather raspy, deep voice.

She smiled even brighter and shook his hand firmly, then spoke in an English accent, much to his surprise. "Ello, my name is Astrid. I just moved here from England. I must say that you have some of the most stunning eyes I've ever seen. I can see already that you're not much of a talker." His smile remained immensely nervous, but she only smiled brighter in reassurance, still holding his hand. "That's okay. You say everything with your eyes. I can see that your nervous, and really want to ask me on a date." He gulped and nodded weakly. She brightened considerably. "I'd just love to. Perhaps we can just go to a Burger Joint though. I'm not much into all that fancy food." He smiled at her. "And I see you don't either. Here." She began writing something down on his hand with a pen she pulled out from behind her ear, her eyes still sparkling. She showed him what she had wrote on his hand, not wanting to let go of it. "It's my number. I don't live too far from here. I have to go now though, unfortunately. I was sent off to pick up some meat from... um... What was the shop called?" She glanced at Brainy and then snapped the fingers of her free hand. "Why yes, I do believe you're right, Brainy. Green Meats. Thank you so much for reminding me. Well, I must be off. Call me at two and we'll meet at the Burger Joint. I'm still new here, so I'll leave the decision of _which_ Burger Joint to you." She kissed him on the cheek and began backing up slowly away from him, still smiling sweetly and waving goodbye to him with a soft blush adorning her cheeks.

Brainy waved back with his eyes half-lidded, and his mouth forming a goofy smile. She continued backing away, but bumped into a car. She blushed in embarrassment and laughed nervously, then began walking away, whistling awkwardly as she went with her hands behind her back. Brainy watched her go, letting out a lovesick sigh.

Arnold smiled as he watched the entire exchange from his window. Maybe Brainy wouldn't be stalking his girlfriend after all.

Helga grabbed his arm suddenly and pulled him to the couch, kissing his cheek sweetly as she snuggled close as the beginning previews of the movie played. "You know," She spoke softly, with a wicked note in there as she rubbed his arm. "The previews are going to be awfully boring, and I was just thinking... maybe-" She didn't have to say anymore as he leaped on her and began kissing all over her face crazily.

She laughed as he did this. "Your aim is a little off there, Arnold." She pulled his own lips to her's and looped her arms around his neck, kissing him hungrily.

Arnold responded instantly and kissed her back with heated fervor, as one hand stroked her soft hair and his other hand went around her waist, holding her close.

Brainy remained in the same spot he was when she left. In the middle of the road. Not the smartest thing to do, but he felt concreted to the spot. In so many years of loving the girl with the pink bow, and always expecting the unexpected thanks to her spontaneous nature... he never saw this coming.

He knew many things...

He knew Arnold and Helga were meant to be.

He knew him and Helga were not meant to be.

He knew he would never have Helga.

He knew Arnold would always love Helga and never let her go.

And he knew NOW that he had found the girl he was meant to be with. He could feel it.

He hadn't expected it. He never thought he would find himself a girl, especially not one so perfect. She was so beautiful and smart, and he never had to speak to her. Helga couldn't read him through his eyes, but Astrid could. How perfect.

But there was still one question left unanswered. ONE thing he still didn't know...

Was Arnold a cookie or not?!

* * *

**A/N: So... yeah. That was kind of a... spir of the moment type story. And by the way...**

**YES, Jadeykinz, I DID steal your awesome voice for the my own character Astrid. I almost named her after you too, but I felt Astrid would be a more appropriate name for her, and I didn't want her personality to be like yours. She's not you, but she is based vaguely off of you. **

**The name Astrid actually means "Impulsive in Love" **

**I felt it to be a pretty appropriate name for her, considering the circumstances. Plus, in all the Brainy fics, they have Brainy be doomed to forever love Helga and he never seems to get a girlfriend of his own. I don't want Brainy to be unhappy and alone for the rest of his life. He's been so sweet and understanding of Helga and Arnold's relationship and love, even though he loves her too, and he's never once tried to get back at him out of jealousy or spite. He simply accepted his fate. I thought he deserved to have a girlfriend. To finally have someone there for him too. Someone where the love would be mutual instead of one-sided.**

**So now, if you ever see Astrid in any of my other fics hanging around Brainy... now you know why. I'm gonna be pairing her with Brainy from now on. **

**THEY ARE SOUL-MATES!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAhAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! **

**Feel free to use her whenever ya'll like in your own stories, just as long as you let people know that Astrid is property of SuprSingr. THANKS!**

**And finally... You should already know what I'm going to say... but I'm gonna type it anyway!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
